ewffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Gotix
Gotix – były wrestler, który w 2007 roku związany był z Extreme Wrestling Federation, a w 2008 roku występował na ringach High Voltage Wrestling. Życiorys Z Mistrza Ulicznych Wyścigów, wyrósł Uliczny Wojownik. Pokonywał prawie każdego. Prawie, bo pewnego razu na drogę wszedł mu gangster, który postrzelił go w ramię. Miał to być jego konieć. Lekarz powiedział mu, że prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie będzie miał sprawnej prawej ręki. Przez 8 miesięcy, które przesiedział w domu dostawał dziwne listy, i odbierał dziwne telefony. Wiosną, 4 lata temu usłyszał w swoim domu wystrzelającą kulę z pistoletu typu Glock. Szybko zszedł do piwnicy, gdzie miał swój arsenał do walki. Ujrzał na stole błyszczący nóż. Podniósł go, i obejrzał. Po cichu wyszedł z piwnicy, ale jeden drewniany schodek zaczął skrzypieć. Bandyta usłyszał to i otworzył drzwi od piwnicy. Rozejrzał się, ale nikogo nie zobaczył. Gotix schował się szybko pod schodami. Po 10 minutach wyszedł, tym razem już nie schodami, ale nad nimi. Trzymał się odstającej ściany. Jako iż bandyta stał za drzwiami, Gotix musiał być bardzo spokojny i wyluzowany. Westchnął i z całej siły kopnął w drzwi. Gangster uderzył nosem o ścianę. W rezultacie złamał nos i wybił 2 przednie zęby. Gotix podszedł do niego, przystawił nóż do gardła i poderżnął mu gardło. Sam w to nie wierzył, i szybko zadzwonił po karetkę. Było już za późno. Tym bandytą okazała się osoba która go postrzeliła. Gotixa zabrano na komendę i zaczęto go przesłuchiwać. Powiedział prawdę, i dodał, że było to w obronie własnej. Policjant odpowiedział mu, że poszukiwali go przez około 4 lat, bo próbował zabić osobę. Gotix podwinął koszulkę i pokazał bliznę po kuli na ramieniu. Wczoraj około godziny 16, dostrzegł plakat promujący nową federację wrestlingową, High Voltage Wrestling. Poszedł do siedziby i powiedział krótko: - Chcę się zapisać! Szef tylko popatrzył na Gotixa i uśmiechnął się: - Witamy w HVW! Opis Jeśli coś powie, do kogoś kogo nie lubi, to robi to arogancko i opryskliwie. Kiedy udziela wywiadu, na pytania odpowiada jednym słowem. Lubi hardcorowe walki. Jego ulubionym typem walki jest walka w klatce. Nie lubi idiotów, natarczywych fanów i sam nie robi z siebie debila. Jeśli coś mówi, to jest to przemyślane, dlatego, żeby nie robić sobie kłopotów. Najczęściej robi akcje z największej dostępnej mu wysokości (Oczywiście, nie przesadzając). Mówi do siebie w trzeciej osobie, per: "Mr. G", "G", "The Effectiv". Ma sporo zwolenników, jak i przeciwników. Nie lubią go dzieci, za to lubią go dorośli. Jest poprostu hardcorowy. Długie czarne włosy puszczone do tyłu, czasem związane w kitkę. Ma przebite ucho kolczykiem. Oczy niebieskie, zęby całe i białe. Broda trochę dłuższa (ok. 1,5cm) niż wąsy (ok. 1cm), a na głowie czarna chusta z gotyckim napisem The Effectiv. Średnio umięśniona sylwetka (Coś ala Kane). Brak koszulki. Wielki tatuaż na plecach, w kształcie ciekawego wzorka plemiennego, który wypełniony jest czerwonym kolorem, a obramowanie ma czarne. Długie spodnie (Takie jak nosi Kane lub Bourne), a po bokach mają czerwone paski, na lewym widnieje napis: "Gotix", a na drugim: "The Effectiv". Buty do łydek, czarne. Opaski: Rękawiczki w stylu EMO (Podarte, widać tylko wystające palce), (czarne, uciskające) Na bicepsach opaski (Czarne, uciskające). Entrance Wejście Gotixa zaczyna się wtedy, kiedy gość z piosenki mówi "Go!". Chwilę po tym, jak Gotix pojawi się pod VolTronem, rozgląda się po publiczności, a potem wyciąga w bok ręce razem z palcami: serdeczny, wskazujący i środkowy i napina mięśnie, w tym samym czasie wybuchają zielono-czerwone fajerwerki, które dają efekt "X" nad głową Gotixa. Kiedy wokalista zaczyna śpiewać, Effectiv pewnym krokiem zmierza na ring, gdzie nie gdzie przybijając z fanami piątki. Teraz sytuacja rozdwaja się: 1. Jeśli na ringu stoi już jego przeciwnik, to G, wchodzi na przed ring, wskazuje na niego palcem wskazującym i pokazuje swój główny taunt, po czym wskakuje "monkeyem" na ring (nogi między rękoma trzymającymi top rope). 2. Jeśli na ringu nie ma przeciwnika, G przeskakuje przez top rope "monkeyem" i wchodzi na narożnik tauntując. Catchphrases *"Alivederczi Misiu..." *"Moja ulica, więc Wy Py Ry!" *"Zadzierasz z największym skurwielem ulicy?!" *"Co zrobisz? Buta nie zjesz, a ogórkiem się nie ogolisz!" *"The Effectiv say to you, well shut up!" *"Zadzierasz z największym skur*ielem ulicy?!" *"You're nothing." *"Mr. G is going to kick your ass, kid!" Ciosy *'G Buster' Buster na top rope, po czym potężna Hurricanrana *'Effectiv Bomb' rywala położone są na top rope, a Gotix robi Stunner *'G Hardcore' używany w walkach tylko z hardcorową stypulacją. Gotix kładzie twarz przeciwnika na rozłożonym stole, po czym robi leg drop z narożnika *Face Buster *Drop Kick *Bronco Buster *Hell Spinning Kick *Freak in a Street (Fameasser) *Senton Bomb *Whisper in the Wind *Street 'o' Sphera (Unprettier) *Effectiv Bulldog (Bulldog Tornado) *Super Kick *Enzuigiri *Moonslaut *Liondriver (Tiger Driver) *DDT *Suplex *Superplex *Hurricanrana *Crossface *Tortue Rack Bilans walk (1-0-0/2-0-5) Objaśnienia tabeli Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy HVW Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy EWF